miss_alice_is_the_devilfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted
Twisted is one of the songs in Miss Alice is the Devil and is a shared theme song between Alice and Nova. The song describes their relationship; Alice's sadism and Nova's masochism. Lyrics [ [ Alice ] ] You sit there stone-faced, as if I'm not here Can't you see that I've been crying? I didn't know you'd be insane Dreams can be so deceiving You're an itch I can't reach, a wound that won't heal The smell of skin that's burning I didn't know you'd be insane But it's true, and just say all I am to you is a [ [ Nova ] ] Pain in my neck, thorn in my side Stain on my blade, blood on my knife Been dreaming of her, all of my life But she won't come true, she's just my nightmare I woke up to [ [ Both ] ] She's twisted, he's a rebel, she's sick, he's hard to handle The worst part of all is he just don't care She's twisted like a rope, that is wrapped around his throat But the worst part of all is she really don't give a (shit) (She don't give a shit) [ [ Both ] ] Sometimes I wish that you'd just die Cause I'm too afraid of leaving I didn't know you'd be insane Dreams can be so deceiving (How did it come to this? Why do I fantasize to kill you when you're sleeping?) I didn't know you feel the same When I say you're no good, all you are to me, is a [ [ Nova ] ] Pain in my neck, thorn in my side Stain on my blade, blood on my knife Been dreaming of her, all of my life But she won't come true, she's just my nightmare I woke up to [ [ Alice ] ] She's twisted, he's a rebel, she's sick, he's hard to handle The worst part of all is he just don't care She's twisted like a rope, that is wrapped around his throat But the worst part of all is she really don't give a [ [ Unknown ] ] Love ain't no fairytale, love is a buried nail Inside of this heart of stone, so you wanna get married? Well Romeo, Romeo, smokin' blow with Antonio In the back alley takin' shots of whiskey and only gold Juliet's at the nudie bar, doin' God only knows Neither one of 'em came to see the dog and the pony show But a bitch is a bitch, and a horse is a horse, ain't it? Sorry, I can't afford to get your daddy's old Porsche painted Sorry, Juliet that you embedded the sayin' If a dollar makes you holler, well then I'm gettin' the short change of it Feel like I've been asleepin' alone and lovin' this angel Entangled between a dream and a coma Walkin' the edge of this cliff, like a sheep to it's owner Then wake up to this fuckin' bitch with an evil persona Now if you say that you hate somebody and you livin' with them Then they pack up and leave and then you bitch about how you miss 'em You gotta see the pattern of the blood all over the steerin' wheel Love is a cannibal ridin' a carnival carousel 'Round and 'round we roll, where it stops, baby nobody knows Some people go crazy and they lose control Some people jump off, some people won't let go Some people say love, some people say why Some people don't love, they just want a free ride The rain won't stop, it'll never dry If she's in the house of pain then love is standin' outside [ [ Alice ] ] She's twisted, he's a rebel, she's sick, he's hard to handle The worst part of all is he just don't care She's twisted like a rope, that is wrapped around his throat But the worst part of all is she really don't give a (shit) (She don't give a shit) [ [ Both ] ] But maybe I'm the twisted one that screwed this up So I guess this means goodbye, for now Category:Theme Songs Category:Nova's Theme Songs Category:Alice's Theme Songs